A Dark War
by TheDCWriter
Summary: Main characters fight for two different sides of the war. Empire vs The Rebellion. Each chapter focuses on a different character. This is my first story hope you enjoy. :)
1. Intro

***NOTE: This story has no affiliation with Disney. This is just a fan story and nothing more.**

 **Though this takes place in the star wars universe the main characters are mine. I will use some of the other characters from time to time. Each chapter deals with each of the main characters and their conflicts. They will meet up with each other as the story progresses. Please be patient with me I'm new to this. The first chapter will be posted on the third of December.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch 1.**

 **TK-6621 Codename: Phil**

Loud explosions could be heard across the dunes. A stormtrooper appeared out of the mist with his blaster at his hip. Firing multiple shots at the targets, he managed to take out one of the land speeders. As the engine erupted in flames the nose crashed into a nearby dune. This was TK-6621's third mission with the inquisitor. He had been assigned to a special squad under the command of Inquisitor Zara. This was the third time they discovered a force sensitive being in the outer rim. This time on the desert planet known as Jakku.

Tk-6621's original name was Phil. He learned to go by his code quickly in the academy. Lost in his thoughts Phil mindlessly ran over to the crashed land speeder. A man jumped out blaster in hand firing at Phil. Luckily just before the blast made contact the Inquisitor landed in front of the blast deflecting it with his saber. He effortlessly cut through the man's body. The rest of the squad caught up with the remaining rebels. Without warning the Inquisitor backhanded Phil. " That's enough of your insolence! " The Inquisitor exclaimed. " When encountering a force wielder always let me do the work. " He said in a harsh tone. Phil complied with a salute and a " Yes Sir! " This wasn't the first time Phil ignorantly ran in head first.

Although Phil was an excellent shot. This is saying something considering their helmets distorted their vision. Phil was always praised in the barracks for his dead eye. During training Phil would always win blaster shoot outs. He would in fact lose to Commander Sink in hand to hand combat. Commander Sink also assigned to Inquisitor Zara's squad never wore a helmet. This was extremely dangerous as he was always the first target. But luckily for him Phil always had his returned to their star destroyer after a successful mission.

 **Sorry guys for this short chapter but hopefully it gets longer as it progresses.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

 **TK-443 Codename: Commander Sink**

" Uh. " Kristopher Sink grunted as he clumsily fell into his bunk. That last mission really took a lot out of him. Bruises covered his body from his waist to his neck. He'd been ran over by a land speeder one of the rebels were driving. Kristopher was frankly embarrassed that he'd been taking out of the battle this way. He did manage to take out one of them though with a thermal detonator. It did make a big scene though.

" You alright man? " Phil said as he walked into the room. Out of the corner of Kristopher's eye he saw Phil's familiar face smile down upon him. " Yeah... just took a little bit of a beating there. " Kristopher sat up. " Little? I'd hardly call that little. " Phil plopped onto the bed opposite of Kristopher. " Ha." Malcolm snorted. Malcolm was the new recruit in the squad. This was his first battle he'd take place in. " Shut the hell up! " Kristopher retorted. Malcolm immediately shut his mouth after that.

As the next day arrives so does a new mission.

* _All Available squads please report to the briefing room on level 4._

 _"_ Damn. " Phil complained as he put on his gear. The squad gathered their things and left towards the elevator. As they entered the room they could already see stormtroopers lined up in rows. " Now then." The Admiral of the ship stood up from his seat. " We have specific orders from Grand Admiral Thrawn to initiate a registration act." The Admiral continued. " Every and all droids must be tagged and searched for any Rebel information." The Admiral coughed as he swiped up on his datapad. " You will each be assigned a squad with a list of serial numbers of know rebellion droids. " He yawned as he continued. " Squad Alpha will contain TK-443, TK-2261, TK-5943, TK-667, And TK-9721. " Kristopher sighed as he realized he would be in a squad with Malcolm. Even though Malcolm was a pain in the ass at least he had Phil to keep him company.

The squad moved out through the harsh desert night. Kristopher had it the worst. He always refused to wear his helmet. Because of this sand was constantly flung in his face.

 **Sorry if this is short again guys I promise it will get longer.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

 **Inquisitor Zara**

Zara stared blankly at the wall. He had lost his entire squadron of stormtroopers, and when the time came to kill another force wielder he was not prepared. Unlike most inquisitors he was weak in the force. All he counted on was his saber. Granted he was an excellent swordsman, but he knew he could not take a target alone based solely on his skills with a lightsaber. This target was even more serious. It was a Jedi knight from the clone wars. Vader knew he was a serious threat to the empire and immediately dispatched an inquisitor.

Zara got into his TIE fighter and prepped for launch. The Jedi in question was Darth Krayt. He now considers himself a Sith lord. He knew it was no easy task, but how was he going to defeat him. Zara entered a safe position and blasted off to hyperspace. Zara's TIE fighter entered the atmosphere of Coruscant. With a safe landing he proceeded out of his fighter. Holomap in hand he set off into the collapsed ruins of the former Jedi temple. Illuminating the dark walls with his saber he moved slowly. Every little noise made him even more nervous and cautious. He the climbed the flight of stairs heading up to the holocron library. Further he moved inch by inch, shifting his eyes back and forth.

* _Woosh_

The sound of a lightsaber swinging in the air echoed through the halls. Zara was quick though and dodged the attack just in time. Zara then parried at the opponent causing him to step back. " Who are you? " He spoke in a clam but horrifying manor. Zara did not answer. Kryat charged full force at Zara, but every time he swung he missed. Zara was just to fast for the old man. With one flick of the wrist Zara flew back with unrelenting force. Zara bounced to his feet and charged Kryat. A clash of red sparks flew across the room. Once more Kryat pushed him aside. This time Zara went through the wall landing on his back. Windows filled this new room with light from the outside.

" Agh! " Kryat charge again at the intruder. Zara jumped up slamming his foot down on Krayt's face. Now activating the other side of his lightsaber Zara swung back and forth at the old man. One strike landed on his shoulder causing Krayt to wince in pain. Zara the pressed a button and both of the blades of light began spinning around. Krayt did all he could to block but his saber skills were no match to Zara's. Krayt then sent a wave of lighting through Zara. Zara fell back once again. He then used his spinning blade to fly up and backwards. Using this trick did require the force so he did wobble a bit. Krayt then found his opportunity to strike. With Zara's defenses lowered Krayt could easily make a killing blow.

Rushing towards Zara with his blade pushed to his chest he went for a killing blow. Zara however was prepared for this. He turned the spinning off and blocked Krayt's blade, and within that split second he activated it again causing the blade to swing upwards cutting off Krayts hand. " Shit! " Krayt grabbed his now wounded arm in pain. They fell to the ground with Zara the striking Krayts chest. Krayt would not be so easily defeated though. He sent force lighting throughout the room paralyzing Zara. Krayt then made his escape.

 **Hey guys it's me again. I really hope you enjoy this one even though it is still short. But as we progress each chapter gets longer. And yes I know Krayt doesn't die till latter but I thought it would be interesting to put him here.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

 **The Smuggler**

The planet of Jakku has always been a home for the young Guy Fremlin. Even though he was not born there the people of nearby villages were always so kind to him. So when they asked for his help he could not turn them down. One of the villages were helping the Rebels by storing droids with important information. They would then smuggle them off world to secret Rebel bases. This time was different. The Empire put out a registration act that made all droids registered to the empire. They would check for important information then completely wipe the droids mind.

Guy knew this would be a tough mission. Especially with a Star Destroyer orbiting the planet. Him and his partner Max Delta, a freedom fighter from the planet Jabiim, loaded up the droids into his XS-1200 freighter. After loading up the last of the droids Max took a long look over his shoulder. His cybernetic eye zoomed in and out. " Take off. " Max said walking off. " What about you. " Max looked over his shoulder and replied with " Im going to distract the squadron of stormtrooper. " He walked away without another word. Guy ran up the ramp into the hold sealing the door. He Then launched off into orbit.

Guy flipped on a switch cuasing the ship to go into auto-pilot. He then switched of all the droids and stuffed them into engine room. After locking the doors he set foot back into the cockpit and switched on the comm link. After going through the imperial scanners he was set free. He wiped the sweat from his brow. But before he was completely in the home free he was caught in a tractor beam. " What's This! " Guy yelled over the comm. " We are searching the ship for any contraband. " The Imperial officer replied.

Picking up his Z6 rotary blaster cannon he ran towards the cargo hold. He released the hold ramp allowing the stormtroopers to come in. The squadron was weird it consisted of 5 soldiers. One scout, one without a helmet and blue markings, and three regular looking troops. " Malcolm check the engine room. " The one without a helmet pointed towards the back of the ship. " We need to check your cargo." The scout said to Guy. " Go ahead. " The scout nodded and headed off. " The door to the engine room is locked." The one called Malcolm said waving to the Guy presumed to be the commander. " Ill get it guy said moving toward the engine room.

He moved in front of the door pressing on the buttons to unlock it. He then immediately flipped around bringing up the blaster cannon and firing down on the troops. Malcolm got the brunt of the attack and fell lifelessly fell to the ground. Guy then shot towards the scout but he flipped back firing at Guy's hand. He dropped the chaingun onto the ground. Guy moved back bringing out his small blaster pistol firing taking out another stormtrooper. He was then stopped short buy the commanding stormtrooper. " Take him to the brig." He commanded. As guy was being dragged out of his ship he saw the commander walk into the engine room.

The troopers threw him into a small room and locked the door. He needed to get out, he didn't want to rot in this dungeon. He sat and thought. They forgot to search him. His face lit up as he pulled out a long black cigar. "Ah." He sighed with relief. He could finally think straight. He puffed out a cloud of smoke. He reached into his boot and pulled out an emergency distress signal emitter. He tossed it to the side. It was useless the Star Destroyer would pick up on it and punish him. He knew he wouldn't be getting back home anytime soon. He took out another cigar and smoked his heart out.

 **Finally a new chapter has been put up I hope you guys enjoyed it. : )**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

 **The Freedom Fighter.**

Vin-Re Yanez was born on the planet of Jabiim. The planet is ruled by a harsh king known as Dyraus the Frightening. Vin-Re is his son. Due to their abusive relationship as father and son, Vin-Re had to get a cybernetic eye and cheekbone. He left the planet and started a group of freedom fighters. Along with his right hand man Max Delta they fight the evil tyranny of his father.

Recently he had to split with his partner Max due to some complicated arrangement he had with a smuggler. Luckily Vin-Re still had a entire squadron of troops at his disposal. Vin-Re was currently fighting off his father's stormtrooper platoon on the planet Geonosis. His father was always interested in the ancient clone vs droid battles that took place. That's way he controls the planet Jabiim. Jabiim was home of the largest clone wars battle in history. Because of this he has reprogrammed battle-droids to guard his palace. Not only that, but he has an entire Armory full of Republic and Separatist weapons.

Dyraus has also befriended the emperor allowing him to gain stormtroopers and Star Destroyers within a minutes notice. Because of this Vin-Re had to align himself with the Rebels. Vin-Re never personally cared for the rebellion he just wanted his people free from his father. As he entered the atmosphere in his Nebulon B Frigate He landed on the hard desert ground. They were currently using a droid barricade as a home base. Because of this they had little ship base.

Vin-Re left the ship walking towards his contact. Asajj Ventress was once a Sith apprentice of the Sith Lord Count Dooku. After that she stayed with the night sisters. A group of witches on the planet Dathomir. General Grevious then murderd the rest of her kind. She then became a bounty hunter. After awhile she met Vin-Re and started helping with his cause. Even though Asajj was much older then Vin-re They still had an on and off relationship from time to time. Mostly just to have get together sex, but Asajj still had feelings for him.

" Is it always so damn hot here? " Vin asked as he approached Ventress. " Do you always complain so much? " She answered his question with a question. She handed him a datapad. " What's this? " He asked swiping through the contents. " Locations of the Empire's mortars. Vin-Re's Eyes widened. " With this we can take the canyon! " Ventress nodded " Exactly, we just need to assemble some squads to take them out. " Vin-Re walked towards the Medical Center in the base. " There is one problem though. " He said not taking his eyes of the datapad. " Each of these coordinates are located in tight spots. The only way we could reach them is by going in head first blind. " Ventress though had already set up a plan. As they passed by a gunners window she pointed out towards the field. " There is our solution." Vin-Re looked out and saw five AA Tanks lined up.

" Where'd you get those. " he looked towards Ventress who was leaning up against the wall. " Found em' at an old Separatist base I worked at during the clone wars. " We could finally reclaim Geonosis. " He then walked out towards the field meeting up with the man in charge of the operation. It was a commander droid. " What the hell? " Ventress then walked up " We found him at the base as well. Think of all the Separatist battle plans stored in there.

Vin-re nodded in response. Suddenly the bases alarms started blaring. Vin-Re pulled out his DE-10 blaster pistols from his holster. He scanned the entire back wall of the base looking for enemy life forms. Due to the small amount of people that worked in the base He would know if there was enemy's attacking. Nothing, he caught nothing on his radar. " Damn robotic eye." Ventress activated her lightsaber and leaped on top of the wall.

" She always leaves me behind. " Vin-Re smirked. He ran up the stairs to the top of the wall where the ships was located. As he looked over the other side he saw the rest of the cannon full of droids. "What the..." He saw the massive onslaught tearing the base apart. The guns alongside the wall were holding them back for now. " They must've gotten control of a droid factory. " Ventress said as she reflected a blaster bolt with her lightsaber. " I've got a plan." Vin-Re said as he ran towards the canyon walls. He climbed up them dodging blaster fire.

Vin-Re looked upon the army and saw that it out stretched for miles. " Shit." Vin-Re then called out to Ventress. " Bring the tanks up the back side we need to close off the canyon. " Ventress nodded then ran off towards the back field. A Few moments later the AA Tanks blew up the part of the canyon. Now that the droids were closed off Vin-Re flew down with rocket boosters on the side of his boots. Taking out multiple battle droids.

 **Another chapter down whew. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

 **Bounty Hunter.**

The bounty hunter Aponic Kin slipped his large black trench coat over his black and red Mandalorian armor. He grabbed his duel DL-18 blaster pistols and slipped them into his holsters. He put on his helmet turning on the visor. This had been Aponic's first rescue mission. Usually Aponic never accepted missions from droids but this was an exception. The droid offered up one million credits just to rescue this damn smuggler.

The smuggler got himself captured in an imperial Star Destroyer. Aponic had to sneak onboard with the droid, find the holding cell, steal an imperial shuttle, fight off TIE fighters, then he had to sneak off the planet with his credits. Honestly he could do this alone, he didn't need the droid's help. The droid insisted though that he come along.

Aponic had the perfect plan for sneaking on the ship. They would sneak into a prison transport ship. Hopefully their target would just be transferred on the ship then they can just cut out the middleman. Aponic and the droid snuck into the cargo hold of the ship. Lying low they waited till the ship landed in the hold to make their move. Aponic jumped out behind one of the stormtroopers snapping their neck he pulled out his blaster pistols and shot the two stormtroopers entering the ship.

" I just checked the prisoners list. " The droid said walking towards the dead stormtroopers. " He is to be transferred on another ship. We must get him now. " Aponic nodded as he dropped the dead bodies into one of the cages. He took an E-11 blaster and set charges under the ships console. " What are you doing. " The droid said tipping his hat as he walked down the ramp. " I'm going to blow the ship when we leave. " He ran out of the ship scanning for any enemies. Nothing. The dock was completely empty. " Where is everybody. " Aponic said as he scanned for any life forms. " Now is our time to move. " The droid said as he ran towards the elevator. They made their way to the bridge of the ship. Preparing for the worst they held their blasters up in anticipation.

The elevator doors slid open revealing a completely empty room. " What the hell? " Aponic said lowering his blaster he walked towards the ship's main console. The droid tapped on a couple of the consoles button and lifted his head and ran towards the elevator. " Let's go I have his cell number. " As they walked towards the cell the entire ship started to shake. They shook it off and opened up the cell. Aponic's eyes widended as he looked into the cell. It was completely empty. " What.. No. " The droid looked around. Before he could do anything else Aponic slammed the back of his blaster into aponics head. The droids body spazzed out as Aponic walked away. " This was a waste of my time. " Aponic said as he entered the elevator. He looked around for another ship to find only the ship they entered on.

" So much for blowing this place up. " He entered the ship deactivating the charges. He slid into the ships seat and slowly exited the Star Destroyer. He cruised back down to the planet not looking behind him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch 7**

 **The Droid**

Max Delta wasn't always the badass smuggler droid he is today he used to be a gladiator droid. Far before the Clone Wars waged through the galaxy, Max or Unit #6271, used to fight in huge arenas with the richest of the galaxy placing high bids on him. He would constantly take down his targets due to his advanced A.I. Max could make up a strategy within .03 nanoseconds. He would then execute the plan with perfect accuracy.

Sadly his programming has decayed over the years. His body was rusted and his data storage covered in missing files and corrupt data. Max spent years in the dirt till one day a man know as Dyraus Yanez came along and reprogrammed him to be his servant. Max served him for 16 years till he was given to his son Vin-Re Yanez. For awhile Vin-Re and Max were just master and servant until Vin-Re left the planet alongside a group of freedom fighters bent on taking down Dyraus' rule.

Vin-Re helped reprogram Max and turned him into a fully fledged freedom fighter too. They fought huge battles on Vin-Re's homeworld Jabiim. Max became known as the unstoppable Delta droid. He was called this because of the fact that he was on Delta squad. Vin-Re was the one who gave him the Max part. " I'd love to be called Max Yanez instead of Vin-Re. " He said time from time. Soon the Empire got word of the battles that have been taking place and sent stormtroopers to assist Dyraus.

Max was sent away too a planet known as Jakku. There he met a man named Guy Fremlin. Guy and him then went on dangerous escapades as a smuggler throughout the galaxy. Max and Guy soon became friends. They have helped each other through thick and thin that's why when Guy got captured Max had to help. Seeing that he only had a 25 percent chance of actually getting Guy back he hired a bounty hunter.

This all brings him too where we are now. Max lie broken in pieces outside of an Imperial cell. The damn bounty hunter betrayed him. Where was everyone? They had not seen a single person on this damn ship. Something big was about to happen.

 _SCREECH...SCREECH..._

 _WARNING: Entering atmosphere at extreme pace._

The ship's siren blared. Max slowly got up despite his torn legs. " Calculating 6 percent chance of survival. " Max said out loud. He did not want to be buried in sand again. Who knows when he'll be up and running again, or if he'll ever get back up at all.

 **Sorry for the late upload and shout out too Max Yanez.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ch 8**

The Rebel

Robert J. Williams was born in 19 BBY on the planet Naboo. When Robert grew old he joined the now forming Rebellion. Robert has never actually faced real combat before, so when he was shipped to the planet of Jakku he was a bit more than just nervous. When they got into the carrier ship Robert was taken back with memories of Imperial stormtroopers marching up the front lawn and pounding their fists on the large metal door. He remembered his screams of horror as they dragged his father out of the house. Those same screams echoing from him as well as they blasted off his knee caps.

Watching that as a child was petrifying. He could remember in little detail being that he still was very young. He took his position in the carrier ship as they soon blasted off of the ground into the night sky. The stars reaching ever so closer as the men aboard the ship cowered and tug on the collar of their shirts. The would glance over to each other from time to time and nod as if to reassure each other. Even though most of them would die that day It still lit them with a bit of hope.

As they launched into hyperspace the stars distorted flew in flying colors like streaks of light piercing the heavens. Robert drifted into another flashback of a time more simpler. He could remember this one more vividly this time as it was only a few years ago. Robert hanged around with the rich and powerful in his early teens. Most of with became Imperial officers or high ranking stormtroopers. One of these would be Kristopher Sink. Robert and Kris did tons of things together in their little possy. They would go ride shaak on a farm owned by Daniel Smith. Daniel was part of the queen's cabinet by age 16 and was expected to become the king. But the relationship never worked out. Even though Daniel was far older than Kris and Robert he still hung out with them from time to time. Sadly that all came to an end when Daniel was being charged for treason against the empire.

It was on a cool summer evening when the stormtroopers reared their ugly faces. Instead of facing a trial they locked him up in a cell and threw away the key. Robert and Kris snuck away from the farm as the stormtroopers burned it to the ground. Robert shook the thought away as the ship kicked out of hyperspace. The troops staggered as the ship tumbled into the atmosphere. "We left hyperspace to late! Hold on!" The ship hurled towards the sandy dunes waving across the planet. The ship tore the landscaping carving its mark as it made impact with the ground. Blaster fire and mortars were the only sounds in Roberts head. The rest of the Rebels flooded out blasters firing. Robert looked up to the sky to see thousands of TIE fighters out matching the X-Wings. But out of the corner of his eye he saw something bigger. He lifted his head to the right scanning the sky. An Imperial Star Destroyer burning in the atmosphere headed straight for them.


End file.
